Un song fic, una historia
by Dark artemisa
Summary: La música es vida, la música es lo que nos mueve, da acciones.Si por cada historia hubiera una canción, habría miles. En este caso, un ser marginado Luna Lovegood


**Don't Let Me Get Me-(No Dejes Que Me Atrape)**

_**Never win first place, I don't support the team**_

_**I can't take direction, and my socks are never clean**_

_**Teachers dated me, my parents hated me**_

_**I was always in a fight cuz I can't do nothin'**_

_**Right**_

_**Nunca gané el primer lugar, no soporto el equipo**_

_**No puedo tomar la dirección, y mis medias nunca están limpias**_

_**Los profesores me fechaban, mis padres me odiaban**_

_**Yo siempre estaba peleando porque no puedo hacer nada bien**_

_Es la verdad, todos me prejuzgan, soy solo la Lunática Lovegood, es algo que lastima, mi mundo de ensueño es mi mejor lugar, no me juzgan, soy normal._

Luna Lovegood, esta en la clase de transformaciones, con su mirada soñadora sin espera de algo más, sentada en una esquina mirando a la profesora, la escucha pero ella no esta en ese lugar.

_¿Cuantos se han burlado de mí?, ya perdí la cuenta, la profesora Mcgonacall se acerca, ¿Qué querrá?_

-Señorita Lovegood, pasé y haga la transformación que acabó de hacer.- dijo con su tono imperativo que atemorizaba a cualquier alumno, pero no a Luna, su mira perturbadora y soñadora, que es la ventana a su mundo de criaturas imaginarias, suspiró la profesora, y en un tono mas suave.- si quiere, lo puedo repetir….

Luna no cambió su rostro, se paró he hizo la transformación de una caracol a una taza de te_.- profesora.-_ dijo tomando asiento otra vez y viendo por una ventana, sin prestar atención a la cara de la profesora, o que está daba cinco punto a ravenclaw por su transformación.

_Los profesores creen que estoy loca, solo por no pensar como los demás, además… ¿Quiénes son para juzgarme?, no son dios…por que son tan monótonos los días, la magia existe, pero para ellos es normal, para los muggles es anormal, pero para los dos mundos… yo no soy alguien común, soy alguien fuera de lugar._

_Si en mi hogar cambiara la historia… padre me culpa de la muerte de mi madre, estuve ahí y no lo evite…. ¿por qué?..., vivo en este mundo y lucho todos los días con las burlas y las miradas de lástima, ¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada bien?_

La campana suena marcando el final de las clases, y Luna apunta los deberes como una autómata, sale sola, escucha a sus compañeros de curso hablar con sus amigos, pero ella no tiene nadie a su lado, se dirige a su habitación, esa fue la ultima clase del día, ve que unos van a la biblioteca, otros al gran comedor, ella va por un pasillo vació sin ningún ruido mas que sus pasos, y algunos retratos, los saluda, son buenos escuchando, lástima que sean sólo un recuerdo de esas personas ¿la habrían aceptado?, lo dudaba, llegó sala común y dijo la contraseña _"Atenea"…_que curiosa contraseña para la casa de la sabiduría la diosa de ese don, sonrió amargamente, vio que muy pocos estaban en la sala, ni prestaron atención a la chica, ella subió con su cabello sucio-rubio suelto que se movía a compás de sus pasos.

_**Everyday I fight a war against the mirror**_

_**I can't take the person starin' back at me**_

_**I'm a hazard to myself**_

_**Todos los días peleo una guerra contra el espejo**_

_**No puedo aceptar que la persona me mire fijamente atrás**_

_**Soy un peligro a mi misma**_

Entró a su habitación y pronunció un encantamiento insonorisamente, y lloró, lo que nadie veía en sus ojos era el dolor que cargaba el daño que hacían, se paró enfrente del espejo mágico y este le dijo como todos.

_-Chica arréglate, mira que desastre eres.-_ dijo con sorna el espejo_.- tu pelo que horror, nunca serás como las demás.-_ sonríe con superioridad.

_QUE DERECHO TIENES DE DECIR ESO._- gritó con enojo_.- somos iguales…_

_-Pero yo no sufro el rechazo.-_ sonríe.- _yo solo soy tu reflejo…soy tu…y tu eres rara…_

_No lo soy….solo no soy común, solo es que nadie me comprende…._

_-Claro que no eres común...-_dijo sonriendo irónicamente el reflejo_.- le haces casos a mis burlas, o mejor dicho a mis verdades._

Luna entró en ira y tomando un libro rompió el espejo, se tiro al suelo de rodillas y vio lo que había hecho, estaba ausente.

_**Don't let me get me**_

_**I'm my own worst enemy**_

**_It's bad when you annoy yourself_**

_**So irritating**_

_**Don't wanna be my friend no more**_

_**I wanna be somebody else**_

_**I wanna be somebody else, yeah**_

_**No me permitas tenerme**_

_**Soy mi propia peor enemiga**_

_**Es malo cuando te fastidias a ti misma**_

_**Tan irritante**_

**_No quiero ser nunca más mi amiga_**

**_Quiero ser alguien más_**

**_Quiero ser alguien más, si_**

Luna vio entrar a sus compañeras de cuarto, en grupos o manadas, como gusten decir, parloteando sobre los cosméticos y grupos de moda, pláticas en las que Luna no estaba invitada, pláticas que se paraba cuando veían su presencia.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó una de ellas viendo el desastre, las chicas vieron a Luna esperando una explicación.

-Creí ver un gindlap.- dijo con su tono soñador y parándose.- se meten a los espejos y te hacen ver que tienes granos.- dijo abandono la habitación si ver atrás, pero nadie podía detenerla, sólo no pudo evitar escuchar un murmuró "¿que le pasa a la lunática?"

Quien en la escuela se preocupaba por Luna "Lunática", quién veía que una de las marginadas del colegio era su propia enemiga, que cada día que pasaba ella deseaba ser alguien más.

Llegó a las afueras del bosque y pensó que ella era desesperante, no podía ver la nieve en orden ni los gises, nada, nada podía estar en orden porque…daba miedo, tanta perfección cerca de un error garrafal del mundo.

_**LA told me, "You'll be a pop star,**_

_**All you have to change is everything you are."**_

_**Tired of being compared to damn Britney Spears**_

**_She's so pretty, that just aren't me_**

_**Los Angeles me dijo, "Tu serás una estrella pop**_

_**Todo lo que tienes que cambiar es todo lo que eres"**_

_**Cansada de ser comparada a la maldita Britney Spears**_

_**Ella es muy linda, que yo no lo soy**_

Y ella que podía compararse, si para ser algo más debía de cambiar lo ella era, para parecer a las demás.

A lo lejos vio a Ginny Weasley, una de las chicas mas populares, bella, astuta, jugadora del equipo de la escuela y novia de "el chico que vivió", y ahora "el chico de la profecía", cuantos no babeaban por ella.

_Daría todo por ser como ella por un minuto._ Pensó, claro que eran... ¿amigas?, no de hecho recientemente ya no se hablaban, Ginny Weasley, ¿hablando con escoria de la escuela? Aunque alguna vez lo fue, no podía perder su reputación, y eso lo sabía Luna._ Porque ella es bella y yo no._

_**Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe**_

_**Something**_

_**A day in the life of someone else?**_

_**Cuz I'm a hazard to myself**_

_**Don't let me get me**_

_**I'm my own worst enemy**_

**_It's bad when you annoy yourself_**

_**So irritating**_

_**Don't wanna be my friend no more**_

_**I wanna be somebody else**_

_**Doctor, doctor, por favor prescríbame algo**_

_**¿Un día en la vida de algún otro?**_

_**Porque soy un peligro a mi misma**_

_**No me permitas tenerme**_

_**Soy mi propia peor enemiga**_

_**Es malo cuando te fastidias a ti misma**_

_**Tan irritante**_

**_No quiero ser nunca más mi amiga_**

**_Quiero ser alguien más_**

_Hay magia en este mundo, pero ¿por que?, ¿Por qué en este mundo no existe algo que me cambie, tal vez un día en la vida de alguien más? Porque ya estoy cansada de pelear en el espejo, porque no me puedo tener es irritante_.

Luna lloró como un bebé podía hacerlo, sin importarle si la veían otros ojos, si la escena que montaba era patética, solo quería llorar como el día en que nació. Despedirse de ese mundo que no entendía y no comprendía, porque el ser diferente duele hasta el fondo del corazón.

_**Don't let me get me**_

_**I'm my own worst enemy**_

**_It's bad when you annoy yourself_**

_**So irritating**_

_**Don't wanna be my friend no more**_

_**I wanna be somebody else**_

_**Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe**_

_**somethin**_

_**A day in the life of someone else?**_

_**Don't let me get me**_

_**Don't let me get me**_

_**I'm my own worst enemy**_

**_It's bad when you annoy yourself_**

_**So irritating**_

_**Don't wanna be my friend no more**_

_**I wanna be somebody else**_

_**No me permitas tenerme**_

_**Soy mi propia peor enemiga**_

_**Es malo cuando te fastidias a ti misma**_

_**Tan irritante**_

**_No quiero ser nunca más mi amiga_**

**_Quiero ser alguien más_**

_**No me permitas tenerme**_

_**Soy mi propia peor enemiga**_

_**Es malo cuando te fastidias a ti misma**_

_**Tan irritante**_

**_No quiero ser nunca más mi amiga_**

**_Quiero ser alguien más_**

_-¡Maldita sea!, he jugado con el aire, con mi imaginación, con nadie comparto mi corazón y solo por eso, por es...-_ sollozó.- todo lo demás es dolor, _¿sin sueños, que hace que me mueva?, si el calor que ha sido más cercano ha sido la soledad.- _apretó su pecho, ya no podía seguir ni un minuto más, escuchó chicos riendo, tan ajenos a su dolor, agarró una piedra y perturbo la perfecta calma del agua y corrió.

_Ya me canse de todo, ya no quiero seguir_, pensaba la joven corriendo a una mayor velocidad sin importarle las burlas o cuchicheos que daba pie, solo corría. Cuando la soledad es amiga de un alma, esta muere.

Llegó hasta la torre de astronomía, se acerco a la ventana y vio hacia abajo, se subió y dejó que el viento jugará con su pelo y se llevará unas lágrimas. Cerró los ojos y reflexionaba el paso que daría, ¿que quedaba atrás?, ¿sueños sin cumplir, noches de lágrimas?, ahora acabarían, sonrió y dio el paso, pero una mano la agarró.

_¿Estar muerta es como estar viva?,_ se preguntó, _¿o es que…? _abrió mucho los ojos y vio que dos brazos sujetaban los suyos, cuando subió, vio dos rostros, los que menos habría esperado, los que había olvidado.

_-¿¡NO LO PIENSES VOLVER HACER!?-_ le gritó Neville, dejando atrás toda su cobardía y pasibilidad, mostrando una ira desmedida_.- PENSABAS QUE ME DEJARÍAS ASI DE FÁCIL, CREÍ QUE ERAMOS AMIGOS.-_ dijo esto con un tono dolido, y era verdad nunca pensó en nadie más que ella, que egoísta.

_-Yo…yo.-_ balbuceó apenas audible.

_-Tu no pensaste en nadie más que tú.-_ dijo Harry Potter.- y _no pensaste que lo que dije aquella vez en el tren era 100 cierto.-_ le riño.- _pero...lo es, son mis amigos._

-Yo…-estalló en llanto.- lo siento.- dijo sonriendo y llorando, no por dolor sino porque encontró algo más.

_Tal vez no sea como las demás pero, los tengo a ellos, tal vez y solo tal vez, si tengo algo porque continuar, por la que intentar ser._


End file.
